Pawn Inclination
Inclination dictates A.I. behavior of a Pawn in and out of combat. Managing inclination is critical to maintaining a balanced party. Main Pawns' inclinations are initially decided by answering the different questions available during their creation. Inclinations can also be modified by using the Knowledge Chair found at Inns and Rest Camps, or directly and most effeciently by using the Elixirs available from Johnathan (proprietor of the Rift Shop), located at The Encampment inside the tent housing the Rift Stone. Pawn Inclinations are dynamic, and change according to the actions of The Arisen. To maintain a consistent pawn inclination for the Main Pawn: The Arisen must maintain a consistent style of game-play, use Elixers, and/or maintain the Main Pawn's Inclination using the Knowledge Chair. Pawn Inclination can be checked in the "Status" section of the pause menu, and is listed under the "Profile" heading. 'Behavior Adjustment Using Elixers of Inclination' The inclination of your Main Pawn may be adjusted using Elixers. Elixers are available from Johnathan (proprietor of the Rift Shop), located at The Encampment inside the tent housing the Rift Stone, and they are purchased using Rift Fragments as opposed to gold. Each Elixer is named after the inclination which it bestows upon your Pawn; the "Scather's Elixer" changes your pawn's secondary inclination to "Scather," "Utilitarian's Elixer" changes your pawn's secondary inclination to "Utilitarian," and so on. Elixers of Inclination can only be used by The Arisen on the Main Pawn, and they are stored in the "Tools" section of the inventory page. Under most circumstances: when an Elixer of Inclination is used, the Main Pawn's secondary ''inclination is changed. However, if The Arisen drinks a potion with the same name as their Main Pawn's ''current secondary inclination, that inclination becomes the new primary inclination; the former primary inclination becomes the new secondary inclination. A single Elixer will change your pawn's primary inclination only if your pawn has no primary inclination, i.e. immediately after a Neutralizing Elixer has been used. An example of Pawn Inclination changing due to Elixer usage: #Main Pawn is a Guardian (primary) and Acquisitor (secondary) #Arisen uses an Acquisitor's Elixer #Main Pawn Inclination is now Acquisitor (primary) and Guardian (secondary) #Arisen uses a Medicant's Elixer #Main Pawn Inclination is now Acquisitor (primary) and Medicant (secondary) How to use three Elixers to customize pawn inclinaton: #Drink two of the same elixer consecutively to change your Pawn's primary inclination #After primary inclination is set: drink one elixer to change your Pawn's secondary inclination ''' '''How to customize pawn inclination using the Neutralizing Elixer: #Use the Neutralizing Elixer #Use the elixer you wish to have as your Main Pawn's primary inclination #Use the elixer you wish to have as your Main Pawn's secondary inclination 'Behavior Adjustment Over Time' Your Main Pawn's Inclination is also modified over time by your behavior/playstyle, and if you use the 'Help', 'Come' and 'Go' Pawn commands. According to the Bradygames Signature Series Guide the behavior is modified accordingly: *'Scather:' Enter battles with enemies as they appear. *'Medicant:' Prioritize safety by healing your hero or removing their status ailments, using the 'Come' order during battle also helps. *'Mitigator:' Bring down weak targets first. *'Challenger:' Focus on long-range attackers and enemies with support abilities. *'Utilitarian:' Use support skills and enchantments. *'Guardian:' Use the 'Help' and 'Come' commands often, avoid using 'Go'. *'Nexus:' Quickly heal your pawns and remove their status ailments. *'Pioneer:' Use the 'Go' command when you're not in combat. *'Acquisitor:' Pick up items. Legend: (I)tem: 'The item's ingame description. '(G)uide: 'Description from Bradygames Signature Series Guide. '(O)pinion: Personal experience using pawns with the associated Inclination as Primary/Secondary. =Scather= I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might readily pursue the strongest foes. G: Tends to rush into battles headfirsst against strong enemies. O: '''Engages the strongest foes first, seems to do as the descriptions says. =Medicant= '''I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might fight with heed to Health and Stamina. G: '''Heals often and avoids direct combat. '''O: '''Essential for a Mage pawn with Curative Magic (Anodyne/Halidom), as they tend to heal/cure the Arisen and other Pawns more often than without Medicant as Primary. =Mitigator= '''I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might first wipe out the least dangerous of any group. G: Attacks weak enemies first. O: The pawn choose the weakest foes as primary targets. =Challenger= I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might go after foes wielding ranged weapons or magicks. G: Attacks strong enemies first. O: The pawn priorities archers and Mage/Sorcerer foes above others. =Utilitarian= I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might focus on strategies to give his allies advantages. G: Uses a wide array of skills. O: In part very useful for a Mage Pawn with Boons or Spellscreen as they tend to buff the Arisen and other pawns much more than without it. Though it should be set as Secondary with Medicant as primary if the Mage pawn has Curative Magic (Anodyne/Halidom). O2: For Mage Pawn Utilitarian as Primary with Medicant Secondary works more effectively if the Mage's main support will be casting Boons. With Medicant as primary they will often not cast Boons at all due to party members never having full health. =Guardian= I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might act to keep the Arisen from danger above all else. G: Protects the Arisen first and foremost. O: Sets the pawn to act passively and stay near the Arisen. 98% of all Pawns have Guardian and are entirely useless as they do not actively participate in combat or engage distant foes. Avoid using it. =Nexus= I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might make his fellow pawns' safety his highest priority G: Supports other pawns in the party. O: '''Similar to Guardian except the Pawn lingers around other pawns as opposed to the Arisen. Avoid using it. =Pioneer= '''I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might ever travel far and wide to seek out new locations. G: Scouts away from the party. O: =Acquisitor= I: Realigns a pawn's inclination that he might seek out and collect hidden items, even during battle. G: Gathers items frequently. O: Affects the Pawns behavior in regards to picking up items both in combat and outside of combat. During combat a pawn will seek out items dropped by monsters, such as tusks from a Cyclops. Outside of combat a Pawn will be much more eager to pickup items on the ground nearby. Category:Pawns Category:Tutorial Category:Help